


Dark Rooms

by Havenly_woodchild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenly_woodchild/pseuds/Havenly_woodchild
Summary: Alec discovers the Dark Rooms at the Pandemonium and books a night with an escort - Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Dark Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it.

The Pandemonium was packed with people, as you would suspect on a Friday night. But when Alec arrived, he paid little attention to the men and women on the dance floor who let their bodies move to the music. He didn’t come here to dance, didn’t want to sit at the bar and get drunk. He didn’t want to have to talk to people, flirt and then maybe go home with them. He wanted to have sex now, without the conundrums that usually came with it. He’s tried that far too many times. In the past he would come to the Pandemonium hoping to find a nice guy to make out with and maybe even a little more. But that was easier said than done. Too often he would have to decline the advances of women who just didn’t understand the meaning of “I’m gay”, or would have to fight off the slimy hands of dubious guys that just wanted to drag him to the restrooms and have their way with him in one of those filthy cabins. Alec quickly realized that this just wasn’t for him.

But on this particular night he discovered a back door where people disappeared through, guarded discretely but firm by a bouncer. He tried going in but the bouncer would not let him without an ‘appointment’. Alec asked what kind of appointment he meant. But the bouncer merely told him that if he doesn’t know then he’s not supposed to get in. 

Alec was intrigued by this and after a few inquiries with people he saw going in and out he knew all about the Dark Rooms in the back of the Pandemonium where you could hire a high class escort. The entry was by invitation only but it was only a matter of time until Alec held one of those invitations in his hands. 

On the invitation was a link to a website where he could finally make an appointment. There was a big declaration where he had to agree to total discretion and was also guaranteed absolute discretion in return. Judging by the list of featured kinks and fetishes, there was very little off limits within the walls of those Dark Rooms, if you’re prepared to pay the right price of course.

But Alec wasn’t fuzzy. He was just excited to finally step behind that ominous door at the Pandemonium and dive into the mysterious world of the Dark Rooms that he didn’t think about trying any fetish BDSM or anything. He just wanted to have sex. Maybe next time he could try one of those listed features. Just the thought of a next time sent shivers down Alec’s body. What surprised him most was that he could even get an appointment the next evening if he clicked on the “surprise” button instead of choosing a particular escort. Since Alec didn’t know any of these guys and couldn’t see any of their faces, which were hidden behind masks, he decided to try his luck.

Alec was excited when he was finally able to show the bouncer his appointment card. The bouncer did not show any reaction and opened the door for him without saying another word. Behind the door was a purple velvet curtain to protect the rooms from prying eyes from the dance floor of the Pandemonium. A young lady, professionally dressed, greeted him friendly. After telling her his name she just smiled and told him to follow her. On their way through the area she explained to him the facilities. She showed him the common area, where everyone can meet up, have a drink or a little snack from the buffet. On the left was the entrance to a bathhouse and sauna and on the right was a long dark hall with rooms left and right, the Dark Rooms. Alec could hear the sinful moans and unrepressed screams of men and women behind those doors. Hearing them already sent a shiver of arousal through his body. The lady led Alec to the last door at the end of the hall and opened it for him. “If you need anything, Mr. Lightwood, just ring the phone on the table and we’ll be happy to be of service. Make yourself comfortable, your appointment will be here shortly.” Alec thanked the young lady and looked around the room. 

The room was rather spacious and quite tastefully furnished. In the middle of the room was a dark brown coffee table with a love seat and a huge lounge chair. The red velvet fabric felt smooth and soft when Alec let his hands glide over it. On the right side, next to the bathroom door, was a shelf with all sorts of ropes, whips and masks, all neatly arranged.

There was also a king size bed at the opposite end of the room with navy blue silk bed sheets that shimmered slightly even in the dim light. Next to the bed, on one of the nightstands, was a huge black box.

Alec took a handful of the snacks that were provided on the coffee table and went to open the box. Inside were all sorts of dildos, plugs, vibrators and a selection of condoms and lube. All of it was hygienically packaged and some of the toys even came with an instruction which Alec found very helpful since he’s never seen them before.

“Anything you like in there?” Alec turned around quickly, almost as if he’s been caught scrambling through someone’s private things. His eyes darted around the room and his breath hitched when he found the person that low velvety voice belonged to. Casually leaning against the closed door was the most beautiful man he’s ever seen and he seemed to have lost all ability to speak. “I’m Magnus, your appointment.” The man introduced himself, his gaze not leaving Alec’s eyes. “I…I’m Alec…I booked this room.” Alec wanted to slap himself. Here he was, standing in front of this beautiful man and he couldn’t even introduce himself properly. This didn’t go as smoothly as he was imagining it. Embarrassed by his clumsy introduction, he wanted nothing more than to escape this room and pretend this never happened. But Magnus was still blocking the door so that wasn’t an option. After an awkward silence that felt like an eternity to Alec, Magnus finally took pity on him and asked if he could open the champagne for them. Alec nodded eagerly, and before he could think, he blurted out, “You can do whatever you want.” Again being betrayed by his obviously non-functioning brain, Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Magnus just smiled at him and Alec was thankful, that he let that comment slide. 

“Is this your first time at the Dark Rooms?” 

“What gave it away?” Alec asked sarcastically, defeated by his own embarrassment. But Manus seemed not to mind and just laughed softly, which somehow helped Alec to relax a little. He started laughing, too. “It’s that obvious, huh?”

“No, no…It’s just… a pretty boy like you in these halls, I definitely would have noticed you.” Magnus poured Alec and himself a glass of champagne and handed one to Alec. Their fingers where touching slightly and it sent warm fuzzy shivers down Alec’s body and he released another deep breath. “To us.” Magnus clinked their glasses together, not breaking eye contact with Alec. Alec could feel the heat crawling up his cheeks. He was sure he looked like a tomato right now. 

“So, what do you want to do, Alexander? I noticed you haven’t specified any preferences for our appointment online.” Magnus walked gracefully over to the box, picked out a few tools and placed them on the night stand. Alec had a hard time concentrating as he was hypnotized by Magnus’ way to move. His burgundy shirt was buttoned down to his navel and there were several golden chains covering his bare chest, all carefully draped. His tight black jeans were fitting him in all the right places and Alec could see that Magnus put a lot of effort into his look. It wasn’t what Alec expected to find here at all and it made him wonder, why someone as gorgeous and well put together like Magnus would work as an escort anyway. Not that he was complaining. Alec sat down in the lounge chair, swirling his champagne around as he slowly began to relax and actually enjoy the evening or “appointment” as the young lady and Magnus himself so professionally put it. He had to smile when he thought about all this and Magnus caught it immediately. “What’s so funny, Alexander?” he asked, a bemused smirk on his face as well. “I don’t know it’s just so surreal. Sitting here, in the back of the Pandemonium, a place I have been visiting for years and now I get to discover a whole new side of it.” Alec was chuckling and Magnus too couldn’t hide his laughter. It seemed the air was much lighter between them now and the ice slowly began to melt.

“And to answer your question: I have no idea what it is I want to do. To be honest with you, I was so focused on getting into the Dark Rooms and booking an appointment and all that, I failed to think about what’s going to happen when I actually sit here. And then you showed up.” He gestured wildly at Magnus’s body up and down as if to prove a point. 

“What’s wrong with me?” 

Was that a hint of insecurity in Magnus’ eyes? Alec couldn’t detect it for sure but he quickly blurted out: “Nothing’s wrong with you! Far from it. I just would have never imagined someone so handsome and sexy actually working here. You’re like the product of my wildest dreams.” Alec could definitely feel the effect of the champagne and it loosened his tongue a bit too much. But before he could take back his words he saw Magnus’ flattered smile and knew it was worth it, opening up like that.

The two stood there in comfortable silence, both seemingly lost in their own world for a little bit with a smile on their lips. Magnus looked at Alec so dreamily while swaying his shoulders little as if to appeal to him even more. As if that were even possible.   
“So, what do you do usually? I mean, apart from the obvious, obviously…” Alec bit his lips to stop himself from babbling anymore nonsense. Every time when he thought he got the hang of this flirting game, he stumbled and stuttered himself into the next stage. But Magnus didn’t seem to mind. “Well, how long do we have, Alexander?” 

Oh god, he loved it that Magnus called him by his full name. Nobody else ever did, but it sounded so sinful the way Magnus pronounced it. His eyes flickered to those sensual plump lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them. “I booked the whole night.” His voice was much deeper than usual und it seemed to have an effect on Magnus as he was shivering slightly. “Then we’ll have a full range of opportunities here. I could blow you or you blow me. I could top you or be your bottom. We could try blindfolds, handcuffs, butt plugs, bondage, whatever it is you desire.” 

Alec sat back on his chair, his now third drink in his hand and listened closely to Magnus’ suggestions. While he was talking, the other man couldn’t help but let his eyes wander all over that gorgeous body, his imagination filling with pictures of all the possibilities that Magnus suggested. After Magnus stopped talking he took his time going over his body once again, an enthralling silence filling the room. The air was thick with raising erotic desire. Magnus too seemed to look forward to whatever this night brings.

“And what is it that you desire, Magnus? What do you want to do tonight?” That question took Magnus by surprise as Alec could see his eyes widening, apparently astonished by Alec’s answer. “This night is not about me and my wants, Alexander. Tonight is about you.” 

“But what if this is what I want to do? What if I want to fulfill your desires tonight, Magnus?” 

“Alexander…” Magnus’ voice cracked and his breath hitched. Alec stood up from his chair and walked over to Magnus. Within a few seconds the tables seemed to have turned and Alec was finally gaining control of the situation. With the fingertips of his right hand, he slowly trailed the bare skin on Magnus’ exposed upper body from the seams of his pants over his abs, slightly ghosting over his nipple and along his neck until he cupped his jar. “Can I kiss you, Magnus?” His voice was no more than a whisper, hot, deep and filled with lust. “Yes, please.”

Alec brushed with his right thumb over Magnus’ parted lips before tilting his head slightly to kiss him. They started slowly, gentle, little chaste kisses, lips only brushing until Alec traced Magnus bottom lip with his tongue. Magnus eagerly granted him entrance and soon their tongues were dancing together, their bodies flushed together in a heated make-out. Alec’s hand found its way into Magnus’ hair and tucked at it. The longer the kiss went the more frantic were their hands moving over each other. As they parted to catch some air, Alec looked deeply into Magnus’ eyes that were almost black with lust and it filled him with satisfaction. Yes, he knew he paid Magnus for this night and yes, he knew that this wasn’t real but he still couldn’t help it. He wanted to make sure that Magnus was enjoying their encounter, too. 

“Wow. I think that was the best first kiss I ever got to enjoy.” 

“Do you mean that?” Alec asked cautiously. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be saying it if I don’t mean it.”

“So, you don’t just say that because I’m your customer?” Alec really didn’t want to ruin the mood but he had to be sure. 

“Alexander, believe me, even if you’re a paying client, I won’t tell you lies. That’s a promise.” 

“Good.” Alec kissed him again, this time a little more controlled but not less passionate. “Because I want you to enjoy tonight, too, Magnus.” Magnus couldn’t help but gasped flustered at Alec’s words. But that gasp quickly turned into a heartfelt smile as he kissed Alec once more before he took his hand and led him to the love seat.

“Sit down, Alexander.” He gently pushed Alec to the sofa and poured both of them another glass of champagne and handed one to him. Alec was curious what Magnus was planning but decided to just enjoy the show for now. And watching Magnus swaying his ass while walking over to the music player was definitely a feast for the eyes. Wicked Games by The Weekend was beginning to play as Magnus turned around and looked seductively at Alec, his hips now circling to the rhythm of the song and it made it hard for Alec to breathe. He let his eyes wander again all over Magnus body, admiring that caramel skin, the toned upper body, the chains around his neck, brushing and jingling as he moved so expertly like a dancer. His pants accented his butt in a way that made Alec want to tear them off of him. But not right now. There would be time for that later. Right now he just enjoyed Magnus’ dance, his gaze never leaving Alec. Alec opened his legs wider to make room for Magnus as he moved closer to give him a proper lap dance, his perfect round ass lightly bouncing on the other man’s upper thighs, his hips swaying back and forth, never missing a beat. Alec tried to grab his sides but Magnus would just turn away. “No touching, Alexander. Not yet.” Magnus winked, earning him a frustrated groan. He kept dancing in front of Alec, just close enough for Alec to reach out and grab him, but Alec kept his hands on the backrest of the love seat, clearly struggling to keep his composure. As the song came to an end, Magnus finally sat on Alec’s lap, putting his hands around his neck. “Did you like what you see?” he asked, his voice provocative and playful at the same time. To emphasize his question, he slightly rolled his hips against Alec’s groin, earning him a muffled groan. Alec didn’t want to give in to Magnus’ teasing. If Magnus wanted to play, than he would play, too. 

Alec watched when a wave of pleasure washed over Magnus as he let his hands wander over his body, slowly stripping the shirt off the other man’s shoulder before he traced along the chains down to his navel until he reached his pants. He stroked over the fabric, feeling the bulge forming in Magnus pants. He lifted his eyes up to look at Magnus’ face before he gave his bulge a gentle but firm squeeze that made Magnus moan and throw his head back in pleasure. “Yes, I definitely like what I see,” he finally answered that question. And then he leaned his body up to whisper in Magnus ear: “And I definitely love what I hear. Don’t hold back for me, babe.” The hot breath and Alec’s raspy voice sent shivers down Magnus spine. 

“It’s me who’s supposed to seduce you, Alexander. Not the other way around.” His voice was thick with lust and he was breathing heavily. 

“Not tonight, Magnus. Tonight, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Magnus stared with wide eyes at Alec, not comprehending what’s happening. 

“But, it’s you who should be taken care of. You’re the customer and you…” Before he could say anything else, Alec sealed his mouth with a passionate kiss. 

“Shhh…Magnus. As you said, I’m the customer. And I want to worship you tonight.” And with that he scooped Magnus in his arms and stood up, chasing Magnus lips for another deep and passionate kiss.

He sat Magnus down on the coffee table in front of the love seat, never once breaking off the kiss. Alec let his hands slide along the smooth skin and defined muscles on Magnus’ upper body until he reached his pants. He unbuckled the belt, pushed his hand inside and took Magnus’ already half hard cock and began to stroke him. Alec could feel Magnus slowly losing control as the kiss gets sloppier and his hands were roaming aimlessly all over Alec’s body, messily tucking his hair and the hot panting that got heavier until he faltered into shameless moans. Alec enjoyed hearing the noises escaping Magnus’ mouth as he slowly kissed his way down his throat, along his gorgeous body until he reached the love trail just above his underpants. By that time Alec, too could barely control his lust and he pushed Magnus’ pants down, freeing his cock and licking the underside along the length until he finally took him in his mouth and started to suck hard. He looked up and found Magnus with his eyes closed and his head thrown back, revealing that beautiful neck. A sheer shimmer of sweat covered his sexy body. Magnus seemed to not hold himself back at all anymore and moaned dirty profanities mixed with Alec’s name and Alec just loved seeing him coming undone. It’s not long before Magnus hands grabbed Alec’s hair and tried to pull him off. “I’m so close, Alexander. You have to stop or I can’t control myself anymore.”

But Alec was having none of it. His hands gripped Magnus’ hips and he slowly stroked up and down his body. “Let go, Magnus. It’s okay. I want you to come in my mouth. Let me taste you.” 

And with that, Magnus came with a loud groan, spilling everything in that willing mouth. And Alec swallowed it all, made sure he caught every last drop. After licking Magnus completely clean, he let go of his cock with a plop. He looked up and found Magnus watching him with a content smile on his lips. His hands were gently caressing Alec’s face before he pulled him up and kissed him fervently. 

Without any further talk he switched their places and pushed Alec onto the table and made quick work of his pants, returning the favor by sucking his already hard and leaking cock with enthusiasm. It didn’t take long for Alec to come as he was already so turned on by watching Magnus, and now with his expert lips around his cock there was nothing he could have done to drag this out a little bit longer. When Magnus finished licking him clean, they both started giggling shyly before sharing a gentle kiss. The sexual tension was released, at least for a while. After a few moments Magnus suggested they’d order some food to the room instead of joining other guests by the buffet and Alec was more than okay with that. He wasn’t in the mood to see other people.  
The lady who showed Alec around came after a few minutes to bring the food and drinks they ordered. When she turned around to leave the room she looked at Magnus for a short moment and he very subtly nodded his head. After that she leaves the room.   
“What was that just now?” Alec found that moment a little odd. 

“She just checked on me if I was okay or if I needed help. The Pandemonium takes the safety of their workers very seriously. We also have various safe words to communicate with the staff that comes into the private rooms” Magnus explained.

Somehow this made Alec like the place even more. He smiled and took a strawberry from the fresh fruit bowl and placed it between his lips before pulling Magnus in by the hips and offering him the other end and a kiss. 

“And what did you tell her?” he asked with a low husky voice, surprised how turned on he was again already. 

“I let her now that I’m doing great so far.” Magnus voice too was ridden with lust. They shared another passionate kiss before they both took more of the little snacks, sitting down on the floor and feeding each other. 

“Just out of curiosity: Why are you working here, Magnus?” Magnus looked at him and chuckled. “Why are you asking?” he looked at Alec playfully and he felt his cheeks blushing. 

“It’s just; I would never have imagined someone as sexy as you working as an escort. With your looks you could get a modeling job or something like that. I’m not judging you and god, I’m certainly not complaining. I was just wondering, what draws you to the Dark Rooms of the Pandemonium?” 

Alec searched Magnus’ face very thoroughly, afraid that he killed the mood with an inappropriate question but Magnus was just smiling. “It’s actually quite a simple reason: I really enjoy sex and here they even pay me for it. It’s a win win situation.” Alec couldn’t help and chuckle at that and Magnus was laughing too. 

Taking another sip of champagne Alec relaxed leaning back at the couch and let his hand lazily wander over Magnus’ perfect body. “Do you have regular clients?” he asked not taking his eyes off of Magnus’ body. 

Magnus let his head rest on the couch, opening his body more to let his client continue his caressing. He ran his thumb over Alec’s plumb lips. “Yes, I do. Most of my clients are regulars, actually. I must be doing something right, don’t you think?” he teased. Alec couldn’t help but smile at that (under-)statement. “Are you fishing for compliments?” he teased back, finally meeting Magnus’ eyes again. 

He wasn’t sure but it looked like Magnus’ breath hitched for a second when their eyes met. “And why are you here, Alexander?” his voice was no more than a whisper, as if other people could hear their conversation. “Someone as hot and sexy as you certainly doesn’t need to pay anybody to spend the night with him. Why don’t you just hook up with someone on the dancefloor outside?”

“Tried that. Didn’t work out.” Alec sighed before continuing. “It’s hard for me to find someone who understands me and the situation I’m in. It’s not easy for me to admit that I’m gay. I came out to my sister and brother and a few other people but to most I’m still in the closet.” Alec stopped caressing Magnus and his eyes started to wander around the room, trying to find the right words to continue. But then Magnus took his hand and put it back on his inner thigh, signaling Alec to continue stroking Magnus’ body. “Anyway,” he said after a short pause, “I like to keep it casual but that’s easier said than done…so, here I am.”

Magnus looked at him for a short while before he cupped his face with both hands. “It’s good you’re here, Alexander.” he said before kissing him. They continued to explore each other’s bodies with their hands until Alec laid Magnus on his back and started to kiss his way down from his face to his throat and along his upper body. “What are you doing, Alexander?” he asks bemused. 

“You are so sexy, Magnus. I want to kiss and taste every part of you. Just relax and enjoy.” Magnus started giggling and tried to gain the upper hand and return the favor but Alec wouldn’t let him. “Alexander, again, I should be the one taking care of you. Don’t you like being taken care of?” he asked teasingly but Alec could feel Magnus’ arousal and that turned him on more than anything. Knowing that he is causing it. He kept roaming Magnus’ body until his gaze fell on the box on the nightstand. He reached over Magnus to open it and took out a small vibrator, not thicker than maybe two fingers. He turned it on and let it slide over the other man’s body, stimulating his dick. “I want to fuck you, Magnus. Is that okay?” Magnus looked at him with lust blown eyes. “Yes, please.” His voice was thick with desire. He took Alec’s hand and kissed it gently. 

Alec started lubing up the vibrator and Magnus’ hole before slowly pushing it inside, opening him up. With his other hand he caressed Magnus’ body to soothe him. His gaze never left Magnus’ and he could see, how the other man started to lose control. His heavy breathing and lustful moaning filled the room and Alec was so turned on by the sight in front of him that he could barely think. He pushed a finger along the vibrator inside Magnus’ hole and tried to find that sweet spot. He knew he found it when Magnus’ moans were starting to get louder and he closed his eyes while his hands were uncontrollably touching Alec anywhere he could grab him. 

“I’m ready, Alexander. I’m ready, please don’t tease me any longer. Please give me your cock.” Magnus started babbling and tried to pull Alec closer, eager to feel him inside. Alec himself could barely hold back and so he rolled on a condom, pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with his cock. He felt overwhelmed by the tightness and heat inside Magnus’ hole but he forced himself to keep still, until Magnus gestured him to move. He started with long and slow thrusts, pulling his dick almost completely out before pushing it back in. 

“Harder, Alec, harder. Wreck me. Please, give me your cock. I want to feel it” Magnus begged him. 

And that’s when he lost all control. He pounded his dick inside that sweet hole, both men screaming in lust. 

“I’m so close Alexander, please don’t stop, please don’t stop! I’m close!” Alec took Magnus cock in his hand and stroked it to the rhythm of his hard thrusts.

“Look at me, Magnus. I want to see you when you come. Don’t hide from me.” And just when Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him, he could feel the hot semen spilling all over his hand, feeling the contractions of the other man’s orgasm. With only a few more hard thrusts, he came inside Magnus. After that, he collapsed onto Magnus and they both stayed like that before Alec finally found the strength to gently pull out, even if he didn’t want to. He slowly rolled to his side and took off the condom. 

When he reached over to kiss Magnus, the other man abruptly got off the bed and put one of the robes on. “I’m going to take a quick shower.” he told Alec and vanished to the bathroom without looking at him.

Alec was a little confused but tried not to think about it too much. He just had the best sex of his life and he was pretty sure, Magnus was enjoying it, too. So, he told himself that he was just overthinking. Maybe Magnus just wasn’t the person who likes to cuddle after sex with a client. 

But when Magnus came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, he still didn’t look at Alec and when the younger tried to touch him, he avoided him. 

“Do you want to go outside and get some food from the buffet?” Magnus asked him, trying to change the conversation. 

“No, thank you, but we can order some more food here, if you want to.” Alec answered, unsure why Magnus was suddenly so distant.

“No, I want to go outside and check the buffet. Go and take a shower, I meet you later.” And with that, Magnus went outside, leaving a puzzled Alec back. Alec tried to go after Magnus but he couldn’t find him in the hallway. Did he do something wrong? Worry started creeping up in Alec but he decided to take a quick shower first and put some clothes on. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he found Magnus sitting at the table, staring at the food he brought back from outside. 

“I’m sorry, Alec, I shouldn’t have left. That was highly unprofessional of me.” he told Alec, but still avoided looking at him. Instead he fiddled with his hands. Alec wanted nothing more than to go over and hold him. But he was too afraid that Magnus would leave again when he moved too close. 

“It’s okay, Magnus, I’m not angry. Just confused. Did I do something wrong?” 

“No! No, you did nothing wrong! Quite the opposite actually. I’m afraid, I enjoyed it a bit too much…” Magnus answered, now finally lifting his head and meeting Alec’s gaze. And that’s when Alec could finally see the insecurity that mirrored in Magnus’ eyes.   
“What do you mean by that?” he asked very cautiously. 

“I mean, that I enjoyed it so much that I lost control. Clients don’t pay me to lose control. That shouldn’t happen.” he explained. 

Alec couldn’t help but smile at that confession. He finally walked over to Magnus and took his hands and pressed them against his chest. 

“Is that, why you left? Magnus, you losing control and giving yourself to me, that was the most erotic moment in my entire life. It was amazing.”

Magnus smiled shyly, tugging one hand free to slowly trace Alec’s lips. “It was mine, too.” he whispered. “Are you okay with that?”

“More than okay.” Alec whispered back and they both smiled. He wanted to say more, wanted to tell him, that this night might mean more to him than a simple paid hookup. But he didn’t want to go too deep too fast. 

But now at least the tension was gone completely and they talked, flirted and ate the food Magnus brought. It didn’t take long for them to find themselves between the sheets again. But this time Alec let Magnus take control and seduce him until he was a whimpering mess.

When the morning rose, they both got dressed and were the last couple to leave the Dark Rooms. Outside they were both hesitant to say goodbye. 

“I don’t really want to go home yet.” Alec confessed. 

“Me neither.” Magnus smiled at him coyly. 

“There is a nice little café just around the corner. They make mean Belgian waffles. Do you want to get breakfast there?” Magnus asked. “With me?” he added hopefully. 

“I would love that.”


End file.
